Ono
Ono is one of Kion's friends, and a member of the Lion Guard. His specialty is his keen eyesight. He is voiced by Atticus Shaffer. Appearance Ono is a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that are striped with orange, which lead to a pair of orange claws. The end of each claw also has a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings and form a band around his neck. He has a long, orange pointy beak and a black circle across his large eyes. Atop his head, he sports a crest of five feathers of differing lengths, starting off with a light yellow at the bases and transitioning to a slightly dark tangerine orange near the tips. His Mark of the Guard is silver and can be found on his left wing. Personality Ono is described as an intellectual and brainy egret. He has been shown to be very alert, warning his flock of Kion and Bunga's impending presence. He is often in the sky, seeking out specific targets, such as Kiara amidst the Gazelles stampede and Mzingo in the sky. He never hesitates to take to the air and seek out animals in help, and will sometimes act even before Kion asks him to. Ono is loyal to Kion and rarely questions his leader. Ono likes to feel like a valued member of the Guard, and is very insistent that he will always be the keenest of sight, though he originally showed doubt before the Lion Guard battled hyenas. He does his best to prove himself, and cares deeply for his friends. Though he has a distaste for violence, Ono is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He usually helps out by scouting out animals in need of help during a fight, or warning his friends of incoming enemies. He has taken on vultures multiple times, probably because he is the only member of the Guard that can fly. He doesn't need to hear anything more than his name to take wing and scout something out. Ono is the pessimistic and realistic of the Guard. He sees things as they are, and is not reluctant to voice his observations. He is logical and sees no need to sugarcoat any facts. However, he has made attempts to be encouraging before, but without good results. Ono is a very clean animal. He is frequently seen washing himself, and becomes agitated or worried at any potential dirt or mess that might fall upon him. Ono also prefers that others keep themselves clean, and bad smells, such as the Bunga's odor, disgust him. Ono is also very blunt, and isn't afraid to show his annoyance to other animals. He has a wry sense of humor, which he displays rather frequently. Rarely, he will even tease his friends. Whilst he is happy to impart his knowledge with others, he is also easily irritated by those who choose to mock him or his suggestions. Ono is quite well-informed in regards to the animals of the Serengeti, and he often states facts out loud for the benefit of his friends. Ono is very respectful to royalty and is noted to be punctual. A determined bird, Ono won't stop until he finds a solution. According to Bunga, Ono is flamboyant. He also has a fear of bats. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Lion Guard characters Category:Lion Guard Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-Teenagers